Happy Tree Friends: For Butter Or For Worse (Fan-Episode)
by Sacredheart99
Summary: A fan-made episode of MondoMedia's Happy Tree Friends, written by me featuring my OC Buddy the Rabbit. Hope you enjoy, warning it contains gore. Fan-Art is NEEDED! DA Users? HTF belongs to MondoMedia, not me. Read and review please.


For Butter and For Worse

Characters:

Buddy, Toothy, Giggles, Flaky, Lumpy and Petunia

Setting:

Buddy's Farm

Deaths/Injuries:

Shredded in hay shredder, fed to cow and turned into butter ( **Toothy** )

Pecked to death by chickens ( **Giggles** )

Burnt alive in oven ( **Sniffles** )

Strangled by hay-lift rope ( **Flaky** )

Gored by bull ( **Lumpy** )

Nausea caused by contents of butter ( **Petunia** )

Scenarios:

Buddy shows Toothy how to shred the hay bales by tossing them into the top of the shredder and it comes out a grate into the food trough for the cows to eat. Toothy puts in two bales before the third gets stuck in the machine, making Toothing climb up onto the edge to try and fix the problem.

Lumpy is hanging out the washing, having hung out several items of clothing before grabbing a large red blanket soaking dripping water. Convinced it's too wet, Lumpy proceeds to shake the blanket dry. What he doesn't realise is that he's standing beside a paddock holding a bull. Upon seeing the shaking red blanket, the bull lets out a roar before breaking the wooden gate holding it in there, bitting down on Lumpy's leg and smacking him against the electric fence before proceeding to gore him to death.

Meanwhile Giggles is tending to the chickens with a basket, taking the eggs and feeding them grain. She has no problems until she is startled by Lumpy's screaming, trips and the basket of eggs and grain upturns, covering her in egg and seeds.

The chickens see the seed and proceed to peck her all over, opening wounds and tearing her skin. She is swarmed by them, fumbling into the hay shredder and knocking Toothy into the machine, his screams echoing as he is shredded into mush and served in the food trough, which the cows eat viciously.

Giggles is then seen dead by the machine, most of her skin pecked off and eye hanging out of its socket. A chicken is nested in her opened stomach, her intestines shaped like a nest.

Buddy and Flaky stand beside the barn as Buddy instructs Flaky to put the bales of hay on the hay-lift platform and he would pull it up via handcrank in the barn when she gives the signal. She nods and chitters nervously before Buddy walks into the barn, waiting by the handcrank. She lifts a bale of hay onto the platform and secures it with a noose-like rope knot. She hollers out and the platform rises, but the rope on the bale undoes and wraps around her neck, strangling her as it rises.

Before she could be hoisted into Buddy's view and saved the rope undoes and she falls into a haystack below, her corpse hidden. When the hay is up in the barn Buddy looks down to see no Flaky, and even calls out to her in a clear voice "Fwaky! Fwaky!" before his stomach rumbles and he shrugs off Flaky's disappearance and goes off to his house, where Sniffles had made a pie and was putting it in the oven.

Startled by Buddy's sudden entrance, he trips and falls into the oven, the door shuts and timer starts, his screaming muffled. After an unclarified amount of time the timer dings and Buddy races into the kitchen, opens the door and finds the charred and blistered remains or Sniffles holding the pie dish in his arms. He begins to panic when he notices the pie.

He grabs the oven mitts and pries the pie from his disintegrating hands, eating the entire thing. Sometime later he yawns but remembers that he hadn't milked the cows yet. He races outside and sees the cows standing by the food trough, eating the hay contentedly and smiles, patting the cow on the side. He grabs a stool and a bucket and proceeds to milk the cows, until he had three entire buckets full. The cows seemed to have way too much milk for a normal cow but he shrugs it off and goes to the barn.

Inside is a butter churn, which he uses to make butter and pours it into moulds and wraps them up and sticks labels on them. He puts them in a cooler and after a few moments Lifty and Shifty (wearing aprons, Lifty wearing an ice-cream vender hat) show up and Buddy seems happy to see them. He gives them the cooler and they give him three pieces of paper money, which he tucks in his pocket.

One screen wipe later, Buddy's butter is on supermarket shelves and Petunia is seen in the store with a basket full of groceries, when she notices the butter on the shelf. She picks up a packet and looks at the back and is astonished at something and wants to buy it. She goes up to Lifty at the counter and pays three coins for it. At her home she is seen opening the butter, which is purple and has traces of fur in it. She spreads a small bit of the butter on a piece of bread and proceeds to take a bite out of it, but stops chewing half way and sticks out her tongue to find half an eyeball.

She then runs off screen and can be heard throwing up.

The episode ends with a slow pan on the butter packet.


End file.
